Unexpected Love
by XxEnErGeTiCxX
Summary: When Lisanna rose from 'the dead', everyone was overjoyed. Everyone was so occupied being with Lisanna that they ignored Lucy for 5 months. Lucy was heartbroken. But it became worse when Natsu kicked her off the team, saying that she was just a replacement for Lisanna. Who is going to comfort her and will she have her revenge on Fairy Tail? Find out :3 (Full summary inside) (y)
1. Chapter 1: The Betrayal Of Friendship

**Hey guys. Yup I'm back. I decided to make a Lalu fanfic, coz I think they are perfect for together. Its hard to explain why I think so :/. Anyway...hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. And I do not own the image for this fanfic.**

* * *

Unexpected Love

Summary~

When Lisanna came back from 'the dead', everyone was overjoyed. Everyone was so occupied being with Lisanna that they ignored Lucy for 5 months. Lucy was heartbroken. But it became worse when Natsu kicked her off the team, saying that she was just a replacement for Lisanna. Who is going to comfort her and will she have her revenge on Fairy Tail? Find out :3

* * *

Chapter One...

Lucy's POV

I woke up due to the sun shining on my face, telling me that its time to wake up. Though, I don't really wanna leave my bed.

What's the point? No one is gonna greet me in the guild anyway. It's been like this for 5 months now. I doubt they are gonna start talking to me Now.

But. Who knows? Maybe a miracle will happen today.

I got up from bed and went to the bathroom to bathe. I came out and went to my wardrobe to pick my clothes. Which consists of a purple t-shirt, accompanied by a denim jacket and ripped jeans.

I left my hair in a high pony tail which makes it easier for me without having hair blowing onto my face everytime. I took my keys and was about to take off.

But suddenly, my eyes focused on my calendar. Its Year X784 and its July... That means its been 7 years since mom died.

"I'll need to remember to visit her grave later." I thought with a faint smile on my face. I then went out of my apartment and started to head to the guild.

But on my way there, I accidentally ran into something. Or should I say Someone? I stood up and quickly bowed as I apologized.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!"

"No need for the apology Blondie"

Why does that voice sounds so familiar? I looked up and was shocked to see Laxus. **(A/N: Laxus came back earlier since everyone claimed to miss him and told him that he was forgiven for his actions during Fantasia)**

"Laxus? Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be on a 1- year mission?"

"Well the mission doesn't really need to take a whole year though." Laxus answered non-chalantly.

"Oh..." I said as I nodded.

"So, did anything happen in the guild while I was gone?" Laxus asked.

I don't really wanna say it. It still hurts just knowing they ignored me for so long.

"You'll see." I answered, not really wanting to continue this topic anymore.

* * *

Laxus's POV

Now I'm REALLY curious. So something DID happen when I was gone. What can be so important that made Fairy Tail's ray of sunshine so gloomy?

I simply nodded since she clearly doesn't want to continue this topic anymore. We continued the walk in silence.

And we soon reached the guild in no time. "Time to find out what's going on here." I thought as I kicked the door open.

* * *

Lucy's POV

Due to Laxus kicking the door open, now everyone's attention is turned to him. Soon, everyone ran towards Laxus. Congratulating him and welcoming him back to the guild.

Since no one is directing their attention to me, like always. I slipped out of the crowd and went to my usual seat, in the corner of the guild, away from everyone else.

As soon as I sat on my seat, I saw Natsu walking his way towards me with Lisanna following him at the back. "Is it that he finally going to talk to me again?!"

I thought with happiness. I then stood up and went towards him.

"H-Hey Natsu. What brings you here?" I asked nervously.

"Lucy. We're kicking you off the team. You're too weak to even be in the team and besides, everyone knows that you are just a replacement for Lisanna. And since she is back, of course she's taking her place back." Natsu said.

"Look on the bright side, aren't you always complaining that we always break everything and ended up using all the jewels for the repairs? Now you can go solo and not worry about that anymore!" Natsu grinned as he said this. Everyone started laughing at me.

As I heard that, I felt something snapped in my body. I felt rage taking over me.

I suddenly laughed. Everyone stared at me like I was a maniac. " So you're saying that this little bitch right here is actually stronger than me?" I said between my laughter.

"How dare you call Lisanna a bitch!" Natsu said as he tried to throw a punch at me but failed since I caught it.

"Its because I have the guts to." I said with a demonic aura surrounding me, as I let Natsu's hand go.

"Oh! And you are kicking me out off the team right? I should thank you, since I wanted to quit this team a long time ago. Not to mention quitting this guild too. I had enough of this bullshit. I've been ignored for 5 months. 5 FUCKING MONTHS!" I shouted.

I used my magic and erased my guild mark at the back of my hand. I started to head towards the exit, but I stopped. Wanting to say one more thing before I leave.

"We are a family my ass. You guys don't even know a thing about BEING a family." I said with a mocking voice and left.

* * *

Laxus's POV

After Lucy's speech, she left. I am very disappointed in everyone right now. Even her own team ignored her in her time of need.

Thinking back all that talk about us being a family in Fairy Tail, I'm starting to think it's a piece of bullshit now too.

"Who the fuck does she think she is?!" Lisanna shouted with an angry face.

"Speak for yourself you white-haired wrench." I growled and left the guild. Not wanting to deal with this anymore and I need to find Lucy.

I teleported out of the guild using my lightning and focused on figuring out where Lucy is. I took in a deep breath. And there I found it. Strawberries and a hint of Vanilla.

I followed the smell and before I knew it, I reached a forest. I wandered for a while and there she is. Sitting under a tree , crying.

**How does Laxus comfort her? Stay tune and find out! Urgh...I sound like those corny television commercials. Liked it? Hated it? Feel free to Review and PM me whenever you want.**


	2. Chapter 2: Soothing Comfort

**Heya guys! I am SOOO happy! This is the first time I've ever gotten so many followers and favourites! I love you guys! You guys are the best!**

Shout outs to: **Blue Kitsune, ChaoticDucky, CrazyWolfDevil, Crazzygirl101, Daniyia87, DarkInuPrincess8893, Deneja, FairyTail555, Fallen Starry Angel Melody, HitsukarinLover29, Kimboslice98, Llyss Sayu Slytherin, Ptitoon, Snakequeen2345, The Goode Chameleon, devilhuntermistress, kandlelighteve, kaorui, kerippi, kuro-neko8852, lilsile, leo0820, phoenixflamemarauder, scene0girl123, sexyblossom08, tab1012, trinity531 and TheExcitedGuest.**

**I hope I didn't miss out anyone... and...onwards! To the story!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and the image for this fanfiction.

* * *

Lucy's POV

Rain poured down onto my face as I ran away from the guild. Why did I do that?! How could I do that to my friends?! Tears started to flow down onto my face. **(A/N: I forgot to add the fact that it was raining at the first episode. Hahahah...haha...ha..Sry :/)**

Before I knew it, I was in the middle of a forest. I went towards a huge tree and knelt down. I hugged my knee to my chest and continued to cry...thinking about all the time I spent together with my friends, my team mates, my family...

And all I know now, is that it's not going to happen anymore.

I actually thought, that I finally have a family again...I thought that they thought me as a family member too...Seems like I was wrong all the time.

Suddenly, I felt something fell onto my shoulders, warmth radiated from the object. I slowly lifted my head, and saw Laxus.

"You shouldn't run in the rain. You're gonna catch a cold if you keep those wet clothes on." Laxus warned me.

"There...you can use my coat for now."

To think that there are actually people who still cares about me... That thought, and that alone, made me cried harder.

Laxus panicked."Nonononono! Don't cry! Please don't cry! Is it something I said?!"

"It's n-nothing Laxus...I'm just so happy that there is actually someone who still cares a-about m-me.." I stuttered **(A/N: Correct spelling?)** trying to keep my tears from falling.

"Lucy. No matter what happens, I will never stop caring about my family." He stated seriously.

"That includes Old Gramps too. So if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Laxus told me with a gentle smile.

"Thanks Laxus." I smiled at him. He really changed since Fantasia. I always knew that deep inside him, there is a good in him all along. Laxus stood in front of me and let out a hand to hold me up. I took his hand and stood up.

"I'll walk you back home just in case, if anything happens."

"Thanks Laxus. I don't know what to do without you." I admitted to him.

A faint blush appeared on his face as he looked away in embarrassment. "Yeah yeah, time to go Blondie."

I laughed.

"Aye aye Captain Sparky!" I saluted.

"Sparky?" Laxus questioned with a 'what the fuck?' face.

"That is what you get for calling me 'Blondie' all the time." I said as I gave him the raspberry.

"And besides, you're blonde too you know." I said while pointing at him accusingly.

Laxus just smirked and walked to the entrance of the forest. I ran to join him, getting out of the forest together.

* * *

Laxus's POV

We exited the forest and headed back to her apartment. The sky is starting to clear up.

We talked and even argued at random things. When we walked past the guild, Lucy grew silent. "Lucy? Are you okay?" I asked with a worried tone.

"Laxus...was it right for me to say all those things to them?" Lucy asked me as she began to tear up.

"Lucy, they aren't your friends. The people you knew, was long gone. They turned into jerks and those jerks deserved what you said to them. Heck! They deserve more than that!" I shouted in anger.

"Sparky. Calm. Down." Lucy said in attempt to calm me down.

I took in a deep breath and calmed down. " *Sigh* What I'm trying to say is that...I am proud that you stood up to them. You stood up to them and did what no other blondie could. You are special Lucy, and don't you forget that." I gave a warm smile as I patted her head.

After listening to what I said, Lucy returned me a huge smile and nodded. "Thanks Laxus. You're right. They ARE jerks. And they will pay for what they did to me." She said with determination as she rubbed off her tears.

"Believe me. They will." I smirked.

Lucy started laughing after hearing what I said. The sight and the sound of her laughing made my heart skipped a beat.

"So this is what it's like to fall in love." I thought with a smirk.

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Laxus is such a sweetheart." I thought with a blush. He is really the best person to hang out with when you're sad.

We continued to talk about random things and before we know it, we reached my apartment.

No...I don't want him to leave yet...

"Well looks like it's time for me to leave..." Laxus said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "Wait!" I shouted as I grabbed his hand.

Laxus stopped, "What is it Lucy?" he asked curiously.

"Urmm...uh...w-w-will you l-like t-to come in?" I stuttered as I blushed real hard. Why am I like this? Doesn't the gang always invite themselves in all the time? Why am I being flustered now?!

Laxus then, started laughing really loud. As he laughed, I heard bells ringing...for some reason...I liked his laugh.

"Blondie. You DO know that we're not gonna do anything in your house right?"

* * *

Laxus's POV

Lucy started mumbling about things on and on with a dark blush on her face. And for some reason, I find it adorable. Creepy right?

"Lucy. Calm down." I said as I tried to hold in my laughter.

She listened to my advice and calmed down. She unlocked the door. I started to survey the room. It's quite a decent place for a girl to live.

Everything is tidy and clean. And mostly pink. Quite predictable for a girl like her.

"Feel free to make yourself at home! I'm gonna go wash your coat!"

I looked around the room and saw her desk. I walked towards it and found the last drawer slightly opened. Being curious, I opened the drawer and found tons of letters.

I took the one on the top and saw who she was writing to. Her mom.

Just as I was about to open it, Lucy walked into the room. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She screamed and ran towards me to snatch the letter.

"Why didn't you sent these letters to your mom?" I asked, being the curious one I am.

"Why were you looking through my desk?" She asked, totally ignoring my question.

"I was curious." I said while I shrugged.

"Don't you know curiosity killed the cat?"

"But did you know satisfaction brought it back?" I asked her.

"Umm...actually. No."

She sighed, " Never mind. It's not like nobody knows about it already. My... mom died... 7 years ago."

"And writing these letters seems like the only way for me to reconnect with my mother. So I wrote her letters everyday but stuffs the letters into my drawer instead of actually sending them." She said with a sad smile of her face.

I didn't know she went through so much...

"Did you know? Today is actually the day my mom died." She slowly began to tear up.

That fucking idiot! He had to make a fantastic timing on kicking her out of her team! I am SO going to pay him a visit later.

Just then, a knock erupted from the door. " I'll go see who it is."

I opened the door and saw someone that I least expected to show up. "What are you doing here." I growled.

"Juvia wants to see Lucy-san. Is she here?" Juvia asked nervously.

"She ain't meeting someone who hurt her feelings." I growled, again.

How could she come here, after doing all those things to Lucy! "Leave. NOW."

Juvia saddened. She nodded and started to leave. "Laxus? Who is that?" Lucy asked as she came to the door.

"Juvia? Come on in!" Lucy smiled as she invited her in. "Blondie. After what she did to you, you're still inviting her in?!" I shouted angrily.

"Juvia was actually one of the people who didn't ignore me. And the name's Lucy, Sparky." She answered in an annoying tone.

I sighed, " Fine...do whatever you want with her." I went back in and sat down on her couch.

I watched as Lucy and Juvia came in. Lucy sat next to me while Juvia sat next to Lucy. "So, what brings you here Juvia?" Lucy asked politely with a smile plastered on her face.

"Juvia heard that Lucy quit the guild...is that true?" Juvia asked nervously.

Seems like she ain't that comfortable around me huh? Well if they want to talk, they should at least be comfortable.

"I'm gonna go get a snack, you guys can do whatever you want." I said nonchalantly and walked towards the kitchen. It wasn't really a lie, I am REALLY hungry right now.

* * *

Lucy's POV

"I'm gonna go get a snack, you guys can do whatever you want." Laxus said as he excused himself to the kitchen.

"Yes Juvia, it's true." I answered as I showed her the back of my right hand, revealing that the guild mark was already long gone.

"May Juvia ask what happened today in the guild? When Juvia came back from her mission, the guild is awfully silent. Juvia thinks it's scary." Juvia asked. **(A/N: Juvia was on a mission for 2 months, which explains why Juvia wasn't in the guild today. But during the two months, they still communicated with each other.)**

I sighed and told her the whole story on what happened. After telling the whole story, Juvia was on the edge of exploding from anger.

"Juvia could not believe that Natsu-san said those kind of words to you!" Juvia said angrily. "Juvia is quitting the guild too! Juvia doesn't want to be stuck in a guild like that!"

"Juvia...I don't want to drag you down to this...Are you sure that is what you want?" I asked Juvia.

Juvia nodded. I did what she asked and used my magic to erase her guild mark. "Welcome to the team Juvia." I said with a grin.

"So, what is the plan Lucy-san?" Juvia asked. "First, drop the honorifics Juvia. Since I called you Juvia, you might as well call me Lucy."

"Sure Lucy!" Juvia answered with a wide grin. I smirked.

"Well first, I was thinking on training. I want to train so I can get stronger and let Fairy Tail know they were wrong to call me weak."

"Juvia likes that plan. Is Laxus-san joining us too?" She asked curiously. "Yup, Sparky is definitely joining." I smirked.

* * *

**And...The Adventure begins! I hope you don't mind the friendship between Lucy and Juvia. **

**And I will be answer to the reviews..**

**FairyTail555: **I'm glad you love the story! Coz I was actually worried that no one will like it. :D I am reaally happy to know that someone actually likes it.

**TheExcitedGuest: **I'm also glad that you love the story too. And your request to make the fanfics longer... Let's just say...I'm gonna try my best to do it. ;).

**It's night time right now, so Good Night everyone! **


	3. Chapter 3: The Reveal

**I am terribly sorry guys. My house's god damn wifi is finally fixed. Which means I can finally update the next chappie. :D Awesome!**

Shout outs to:

**Anime Buddha, Apikins, Bubbles-sama, Canori, Fairytailships418, FlyingDoll4, HellsBloodyAngel, JessieStorm40, Mayawong, MilaMizz, MissSuzugamori, MisticCelestialDragon, Rain-Lin, Vincenziia, aminadawn, cece-kun, emijade, heartless134301, kitty2287, kurahieiritr JIO, lagi-dragneel, little luxy, nikoneko123, oxybry, umbreongalaxy.**

**I am so happy that I got more than 40 followers! This is the first time I've gotten more than 1! ….Wow, that sounds very depressing... Nvm, ONWARDS TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail belongs to it's rightful owner, Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Still Lucy's POV

"Juvia likes that plan. Is Laxus-san joining us too?" She asked curiously. "Yup, Sparky is definitely joining."

"You see Juvia, The Great Old Sparky is going to be our Training Coach." I said as my smirk grew larger. If that's even possible.

"Hey Blondie, why didn't you tell me that I'm gonna train you girls?." Laxus asked with a cocked eyebrow as he came back to the living room with a sandwich on his hand.

"Now I told you. Problem solved." I grinned.

He just let out an annoyed sigh and went back towards his seat beside me. "Fine. But where do we train?"

"Oh don't worry about that. I know a spacious space where we can train and where no one will interrupt us." I smiled.

"May Juvia ask where is it?"

"The Mountains right next to The Heartfillia Konzern. Ever since my dad didn't have enough money to pay for the land, nobody bought it since then.

Since the amount of money is too much. So I highly doubt that we are going to be interrupted there." I said as I shrugged. " And there are also some creatures lurking around there, we can use them for training too."

Laxus and Juvia's head both nodded in approval. "So when do you guys want to leave?" I asked.

"Anytime is okay for Juvia. How about Laxus-san?" She asked as she looked at Laxus.

"Same here, anytime is okay." Laxus said non-chalantly as he continued stuffing his sandwich into his mouth.

"Hm.." I said as I thought. "How about tonight? I saw the train schedule a while ago, and found out that there was an 8 o' clock train tonight."

They both agreed and went back to their house to pack their suitcases. **(A/N: In my fanfic, Juvia has her own apartment. She doesn't live in Fairy Tail's Girl's Dorm.)**

'I should begin packing my things too.' I thought as I summoned Virgo. "Punishment time, Princess?" Virgo asked.

"No Virgo, but I will like it very much if you help me pack my luggage." I said in a very warm smile. "Yes Princess." Virgo bowed and in less than 5 seconds, she already packed every clothing I owned.

"Thanks Virgo. You're the best." I thanked.

"You're welcome Princess. But princess, may I ask what's wrong? You seemed depressed nowadays and you didn't summoned any of us for 5 months."

I sighed and told her everything that happened, including what happened just now. After the whole story, Virgo apologized, " I apologize to bring up such a sad memory. Please punish me Princess!"

"No no no, it's okay Virgo. You can go back now if you want." I said as I waved my hands. "Oh! And before you do. Can you tell everyone else about it? I don't want to repeat that over and over again." I sweat-dropped.

"Yes Princess, I will."Virgo bowed once more and left with my heavy suitcases.

As soon as she left I jumped into my bed. "I should take a nap, I am feeling kinda tired anyways." I thought as I closed my eyes and let the darkness take me.

* * *

Normal POV

Everyone in the guild is as loud and rowdy as ever. They partied like nothing even happened. But not for long...

"Shut up brats!" The master shouted. And as soon as he did, everyone in the guild stopped whatever they're doing and turned their attention to him. "The letter I'm holding in my hand right now is a letter from one of our precious family member. Look around right now and tell me who are missing!"

Everyone looked around to find who weren't here, they did notice some people who are missing. But they only noticed two.

"Master! Laxus and Juvia aren't here!" Natsu said matter -a -factly. " You forgot to mention another person Natsu." Makarov said in a low voice, trying to keep his anger in place.

"There is someone else?"

Makarov had enough, "After all that fun and adventure. After saying all those insults to her. AFTER ALL SHE HAD DONE FOR YOU. YOU ALL FORGOT ABOUT HER!?"

"Master. We checked already. Everyone is here except for Laxus and Juvia Only." Mirajane said in- attempt to calm him down.

But Mira only made it worse. The word 'only' in her sentence made him snapped. "YOU ALL FORGOT ABOUT LUCY!"

As soon as everyone registered to what he said, chaos broke.

"Lucy is not here!" "Where is Lucy!?" People in the crowd said with horror.

"On top of that, you guys even ignored her for since Lisanna came back. I understand that you were all very happy that she is back. But you ignored her for five months for Lisanna! You guys even kicked Lucy off your team for her! And THAT is crossing the FUCKING LINE!

You guys also called her many names, which I do not need to repeat. I don't even know how many times she came to my office and cried. SO MANY TIMES that I lost count." Makarov said as he tried to calm himself down.

Everyone in the guild is confused. The only person who dared to speak up, was the Queen of Fairies herself, Titania, "But Master, we didn't kick her off the team. And for the record, Lisanna only came back yesterday."

Now it was his turn to be confused. 'Wait...what? That was five months ago. Why are they saying she just came back yesterday? Hmm...' Makarov thought

"Erza. I want you to tell me the date when Lisanna came back from Edolas."

"Well master, Lisanna came back on 6th of February." Erza answered. Wondering why is he asking these questions.

"And what is the date today?" Makarov asked.

"Today is..." Erza stopped. 'Why is the Master asking me this? Isn't it obvious? Today is 7th February of course.' Erza thought curiously. She felt something was off so she took a look at the calendar.

On the calendar, said **'JULY 7****th****'** ,"B-b-but...How could this be?! FIVE MONTHS PASSED?!"

"Erza my dear...I'm afraid you had been under a spell for 5 months. That means the rest of the guild too." Makarov answered her question.

"What?!" Everyone in the guild shouted. "Why would someone do this to us?!" "What did we did to Lucy!"

"If you want to know so bad. Take a look yourself." Makarov said as he opened the letter.

The letter began to glow and it showed a projected Lucy.

"**Hello everyone,**

**Remember me? The girl who was weak, who had been called a whore, bitch, weakling and so on? Yeah, seems like you guys remembered at this point.**

**As you know, I'm quitting the guild. I had enough of being pushed around all the time. You assholes insulted me,ignored me and you guys even attacked me when no one was looking. Isn't that right, Lisanna? **

**Every time when I came back from a solo-mission, I was injured very badly. I asked help from Wendy, but she ignored me and left me to die in a pit-hole. I always had to drag myself to Porlyusica or go to Lamia Scale to call Chelia to heal me. **

**The only people who had been there for me when I needed it the most were Master and Juvia. They were the only people who stayed loyal to me during those five months. **

**Master even encouraged me to quit the guild a long time ago. But I stayed. I stayed because I believed that you guys will soon come back to your senses and we can all go back to arguing and have fun doing missions... But I guess that belief was useless crap. **

**Laxus and Juvia are quitting the guild too. I understand, since it's unbearable to stay in a guild filled with jerks. Master...I bid you farewell. This is not good bye, I promise. Because you will see me soon in the future.**

**Also, we are all changing our scents. So don't bother to go look for us. Especially Dragneel, Scarlet and Fullbuster. **(A/N: Lucy said their names in disgust)

**And Fairy Tail. You will pay for all you had done." **

The projection ended and everyone started to remember everything that happened in the past five months.

Guilt and sadness entered all their hearts. Everyone started to cry. "I am so sorry Lushy! I didn't mean all those words! Please come back Lushy, I miss you!" Happy cried out loud.

Natsu's heart broke. This is the first time that Lucy didn't call him by his first name. And she spat his name like it was poison. Natsu's mind went blank. He was too sad to do anything but freeze.

Everyone cried and cried. They also apologized to Lucy, they apologized loudly and regretly even though they knew she wasn't going to hear it. Everyone except Lisanna.

She just put up a whole drama and fakely cried. The words of apology she said didn't held any meaning. They are just plain-empty words coming out of her lips. As nobody knew...she was the one who manipulated everyone during those five months.

'Why does she always have to ruin everything?! URGHH! If only the spell didn't wore out. Doesn't matter. She left the guild already. There is no way she is coming back to the guild." A dark-aura surround her, as she let out an evil smirk.

* * *

Lucy's POV

When I woke up, it was already 7pm. I went to shower and placed on a new set of clothes.

That consists of a white button-up long-sleeved shirt, a pink tie, a pink and white plaid mini-skirt and white sneakers. I tied my hair up again, and checked my self in the mirror before heading out to the train station.

Timeskip~ **(A/N: I think that is enough girlyness in one chap.)**

* * *

Laxus's POV.

I reached the train station with my luggage at 7:45pm and went to look for the girls. 'Hmm, maybe they haven't came yet.' I thought.

Just as I thought of that, my lacrima buzzed. 'Sparky where are you? Me and Juvia are at the ticket booth already.'

'I'm coming.' I texted back and started to head towards the ticket booth.

When I reached the ticket booth, I saw Lucy and Juvia already bought the tickets. Just then the train instructor **(A/N: Does someone like that exist?)** announced that the train is going to leave soon.

We went in the train and found an available seat. And as soon as the train started moving, I started feeling sick in the stomach. Uh oh...Not good.

* * *

**I'm sorry about the ending since I started to get tired of this so I just scribbled randomly to get this over with. And I'm sorry if there is any errors in the story.**

**FlyingDoll4: **Thanks for the idea! I'll try to include it in the future chapters. Hope you will continue reading this fanfic to the very end! :3

**InsanityOfAnime: **Thanks for telling me that it's a good idea to add her into the story. It's a great help :D.

**oxybry,Diana,DeadendAngel4 &amp; Anime Buddha: **I'll try to update as soon as I can. ;)

And **Guest: **I'm sorry that my fanfic is not to your delight. But I'm just trying to make her hate them so the story can continue. Hope you can understand :).

**Tell me if you liked it or hated it in the reviews! Flames and ideas are more than welcome of course :3 Hope you enjoyed it and see you, in the next chap! **

**Bye~**

**XxEnErGeTiCxX out!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Gift That Layla Left

**Hey...guys...:D Im BACK! Yes...I didn't update for a VERY long time. And I Have to admit, I'm lazy to update :P. **

**But when I found out that I have 74 FOLLOWERS! I didn't want to disappoint you guys :3**

Shout outs to:

**AnimeLover2117, Ari Haru, Black Fox Kenzie, DarknessAngel556, Empress BloodRose, JcL107, Lady Shiro Neko, KotaroAyuki, LittleRed88, LoveBetray, Mausi87, Sarah1994, ShadowSlayer0, SparklingMoon, TheyCallMeCrazy01, YaoiloverXD, anime-fan72, blackcat486, catlover123456789, deannasaur,dutchangel1979, hananodoku, , ikariandcontestshippingforever, kitta160, kitty-ally-93, .75, mare tenebrosum, princess yuei,reina-angelique relicchi, sasusakuhiwatari, vampirelily38**

**Hope I didn't miss out anyone! -.-" If I did, please tell me and I'll include you in the next chap. But only to those who haven't been shouted(?) out to before :D.**

* * *

Lucy's POV

The train started as we sat down on our seats. 'Hm...the train takes about an hour or so to reach there, might as well read the new book I bought a few days ago.' I thought as I nodded.

I was about to take the book out from my bag pack, when I noticed Laxus's face turned slightly pale and his face is making a weird expression. 'Could it be?' I thought as I giggled.

I moved to the seat beside Laxus and placed his head onto my lap. Who knew Artificial Dragon Slayers also get motion sickness? **(A/N: I know Laxus doesn't have motion sickness. But I always wanted this to happen XD, therefore I apologize for the OCness)**

Laxus gaped and stared at me like I was crazy, same goes to Juvia. "Relax, if you don't your motion sickness will get worse." I said as I stroked his hair in a calming way.

Laxus followed my instructions and relaxed, before I knew it, he fell asleep soundly.

I smiled and took my book out to read, as I proceeded stroking his hair in a mother-like way. As I read halfway through my book, "Blondie..." Laxus muttered in his sleep. I giggled once more. Who knew Laxus can be so cute when he sleeps? Same goes for Na-

I froze. No. I can't keep thinking about him. He betrayed you Lucy. You can not give into that bastard.

* * *

Laxus's POV

"Laxus...Laxus..." A voice called. I woke up with a snap and noticed I still have my head on Lucy's lap. I glanced upwards to look at Lucy's face but was greeted by a MUCH better view. **(A/N: HAHAHA. If you guys don't understand. The view starts with the letter B XD) **'If I die now, I will die a happy man. ' I thought with a perverted smirk on my face. But my view was over as Lucy started stuffing them into my face. "Laxus? What are you doing? It's time to wake up."

My face blushed a fierce red as I sat up and waited as Lucy woke Juvia up. Juvia yawned as she stretched her arms. She stood up and looked around as she tried to take in her surroundings.

Her eyes fell upon my face, and she gave me a confused look. "Laxus-san, did something happen? Your face is red and you look...dazed?"

I coughed, " It's nothing." Juvia nodded but continued to look at me confusingly as she walked past me and out of the train. I sighed in relief and turned towards Lucy and found her staring out of the window.

"Blondie, It's time to go the train's about to leave again." I said as I pointed towards the exit. She snapped her head towards me and just merely nodded. We exited out of the train together and found hundreds of people celebrating some kind of festival just outside the train station

"So which way is it again Blondie?" I asked as I looked around, trying to look past the festival in front of us. I strained my ear to listen to her but was responded with utter silence from her instead.

I turned around and waved my hand in front of her face, "Blondie?" "Wh-what?" Lucy said as she snapped out of her daze.

"Which way is it to your mansion?" I asked again. "Right. It's over there." She said as she pointed to the East direction. I nodded and started heading towards that direction with Juvia and Blondie trailing behind me.

* * *

Lucy's POV (Three Months Later)

"Laxus...Can we stop now?" I whined as Juvia and I just finished our daily 10 laps around the forest. " We already did 50 sit ups, 50 push ups today! Give us a break!"

During these three months, all we did was train. Laxus thought both me and Juvia how to fight hand to hand combat, Capricorn will help me expand my magic arsenal everyday, causing my powers to level up drastically. And every morning, the three of us will do our daily routine which includes jogging around the forest, fighting monsters, sit ups, push ups ,hunting for food, and EVERYTHING else that counts as exercising. And yes, we have to LITERALLY hunt for our OWN food.

And with all these training, I (of course) lost a lot of weight, same goes for Juvia. Both of us have killer- hourglass – figures, and both our hair grew till it reached the lower part of our waists.

"Juvia...can't run anymore!" Juvia complained along. "No can do girls. You guys have to do one more thing before we call it a day. You guys, have to fight me." Laxus grinned. Juvia and I groaned, "Fine... Let's get this over with!"

"Give it all you've got. I wanna see how much you improved for the last three months." Laxus said. We just nodded and posed our fighting stance.

"I summon thee the Spirit of Hunting Dogs, Canis Venatici!" A bright golden light shone, and two Large growling hellhounds with dark fur and glowing red vicious eyes. Look at me.

They can be used for hunting and hand to hand combats.

"I call forth the Keyblade : Leviathan!" I chanted, then a key-shaped weapon appeared in my grasp. I learned this from a spell book that Crux had found in the Celestial World, and he was kind enough to lend it to me.

"Come on Lucy. We should let him know how fierce can girls be." I smirked upon hearing what Juvia said, I nodded and we charged at Laxus

* * *

Still, Lucy's POV ( After they fought, they ate and slept.)

"Lucy...Lucy...Sweetheart, it's time to wake up now." A kind and gentle voice called. The voice sounds so familiar, and it was something that I haven't heard in years.

My eyes fluttered open to see mom crouching in front of me. A kind smile plastered onto her face. She's wearing a glorious white gown, the one that she wore on her funeral.

"M-m-mom? Is that really y-you?" I asked hopefully, with tears shimmering in my eyes.

"Lucy...I've missed you so much!" She said as she hugged me tightly in her arms, tears streaming down her face. Like mine. "M-momm! W-why didn't you c-come back sooner! I've missed you so much! I was so lonely!" I whined as I cried louder. Letting out all the sadness that remained in my heart after all those years.

"I'm so sorry Lucy...I couldn't reach you sooner because I needed more magic power to do this. I am so sorry." She whispered softly, with sadness in her voice.

I quickly rubbed off my tears and showed her my happiest grin, "It's okay mom. Better late than never right?"

"Lucy, I've told you that Celestial Mages are special right? But I didn't really explain why didn't I?" She giggled.

"Celestial Mages, even after death, can still communicate with other Celestial Mages. Like what I'm doing right now. But sadly, they need enough magic power to do this.

So Lucy, know that no matter what happens, I will always be by your side at all times. You're not alone at all." She smiled with tears forming around her eyes. When all of a sudden, the ground shook rapidly. AN EARTHQUAKE?!

"MOM! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" I said as I looked around in horror. "Shh...it's okay Lucy. You're just waking up. And sweetie, I want you to ask Capricorn something. But the only way to ask him is to say 'The password is: My Celestial Princess' okay?" She hushed. I nodded and the ground started to fall apart. "MOM!" I screamed as I held out one hand to reach her.

"LUCY!" Mom shouted as she started to move farther away...

* * *

(In Reality)

"MOM!" I shouted as I woke up with a start. "GAH!" Laxus shouted in surprise. "L-Lucy, Are you okay?!" Juvia asked with worry laced in her voice.

"Yeah. Yeah...I'm fine. It's just a dream." I said as I rested my head on my hand to lessen the pain from my headache. "What kind of dream were you having? Laxus kept shaking you but you still couldn't wake up." Juvia stated with her face crunched up in curiosity.

So,I started explaining what happened. "Do you think what you dreamed is real?" Laxus asked.

"Only one way to find out." I shrugged and took Capricorn's key out of the key ring.

"Open, the Gate Of The Goat, Capricorn!" I chanted as a soft gold light enveloped the key and Capricorn appeared, greeting ,"Yes Mistress? How can I help you on this lovely day?"

"Capricorn. The password is My Celestial Princess." I said nervously, starting to regret calling him out for a reason like this. What if it's not real? What if it's just a silly old dream? But what Capricorn said, washed all the doubts in my head away immediately.

"I see...Layla-sama has finally communicated with you isn't it?" Capricorn said with a gentle smile plastered across his face. I gasped. So it's real?! Mom really talked to me in my dream?!

"Capricorn...what was it that she wanted to tell me?" I asked, swallowing the gulp in my throat. Is it something horrible?

"Mistress, you are a hybrid. A hybrid of Celestial Magic and Elemental Dragon Fairy."

"Wait...WHAT? What is an Elemental Dragon Fairy?!" I asked frantically."You ARE an Elemental Dragon Fairy. Just like your mom was...Elemental Dragon Fairies are VERY rare.

The Elemental Dragon Fairy powers wield all the 6 elements, including the most powerful ones, Light and Dark.

When you were born, your mother's magic was passed down to you but since you're only a child back then, your body couldn't withstand with so much power that your mother had to lock it away and only unlock it when the right moment comes.

When your mom was about to...pass away, she gave me the duty of unlocking the power within you." Capricorn explained. the three of us gapped at Capricorn.

I for one, was the one who got shocked the most. I woke up from my daze when i felt a huge pat on the back.

"Wow Blondie! Who knew you have such an amazing power? And to top it all off, your mom is wonderful." Laxus, who started off the sentence with a huge grin, ended it with a gentle smile.

"She is...isn't she?" I said with a goofy smile plastered on my face. A tear made its way out out my eye, and slowly dripped down to my cheek. 'You're still looking out for me after so long...huh mom?' I thought happily.

"She's the best I could have ever asked for!" I admitted loudly as more tears formed in my eyes. "Arigatou...Oka-san"

* * *

**THERE! I hope that's enough as an apology gift for being SO LAZY to continue...-.-" Gomen...**

**Hope there's no spelling erros in the story.**

**FairyTail555 : **Thanks for the support! :D. I hope you enjoyed this chappie XD.

**LittleRed88: **Sorry about the OOCness in Gramps and Lucy, I had to make the story more interesting XD. And thanks for the support!

**kat and Mary: **Yeah...about that. XD I made him have motion sickness so the scene above can happen :P. Sorry if it's not too your liking...:(

**YaoiloverXD: **Hope you enjoyed this chappie and also hope that you'll like it n_n"

**Tell me if you liked it or hated it in the reviews! Flames and Ideas are more than welcomed of course :3 Hope you enjoyed it and see you, in the next chap!**

**Ja ne~**

**XxEnErGeTiCxX out!**


	5. Chapter 5: All That's Left Is Agony

**Hmm...How long has it been since my last update again? 4 months? ^-^" I am SO SORRY. I have let my laziness take the best of me. Another excuse is because I have tests monthly :/ so...Yay? I tried to make this chapter a bit longer as an apology so...apology accepted? :(**

**OMFG WE HAVE REACHED 113 FOLLOWERS! YAYYYYY XD I AM SO HAPPY!**

Shout outs to:

**_Adameia K, Alyssa947, Barnowl10, BeccaDuncan, BooksRockGirl so what, DaughterFrost, DragonQueen2001, FeliciaSerenity, GhostHuntress101, Grimreapersgolor1, Haley Le, InsanityOfAll, LunarLuvsU, Mai-Lin4eva, Mandy Lestange, Marrei, MissNerdGirl, Moira Serpy-Griffy, Mun kuro tenshi, NightingGale189, RoseTyler775, Sarah1994, ShiningStarDragonSlayer, ShyGirl2000, Sn00pis, Sora Aoi 99, TheWhiteWolf14, Tris-badassxxx, Violetfairy12, Winterglaze, Yuuki-chan 1888, hellotomyslef01, iloveanimeandmanga2000, filipalope88, janzmadz143, jfkkennedy, kira kitty 21, koolkat30000, kseniafairytale1234, leeyuri, reithml, xTsukiGirl._**

**_I hope that you'll like this chapter as I tried my best. Enjoy reading~_**

* * *

Chapter 5 – All That's Left Is Agony

Normal POV

**Day One**

She wasn't alone. As the barmaid of Fairy Tail, she can easily tell that everyone is acting off. Of course, this was just the start of everyone's weird behavior. It's even hard for her to even find out why she's acting like this.

Her mind is hazy, like a haze covering her sense of vision and thought. It was almost like her body and mind are on auto-pilot. And this started just a few days after Lisanna's arrival.

It was hard to notice at first. But slowly after examining everyone's behavior and actions day after day, it began to reveal. But only she figured it out. Nobody else knew everyone in the guild like she did.

At first she thought that it was very odd. Why is everyone feeling like this? Obviously, she noticed the feelings that she had felt for the past few days. The weird and sudden anger towards Lucy. The want to kick her out of the guild. The hatred of seeing Lucy hanging out with her team mates so often. And the hatred only grew when they started laughing and having fun together.

Is this connected somehow? Is it-

…_Forget about it for now…..._

And just with that command, her mind went blank and all that was left is a void.

Just then, the door opened. "Good morning everyone!" shouted a familiar bubbly blonde. Lucy.

…_Ignore her…_

With just one command, everyone obeyed. Lucy squinted her eyes in confusion. As she wasn't comfortable with the silence that was given by the whole guild. But she shrugged it off and made her way towards the bar.

"Fine day isn't it Mira?" Lucy asked as usual. But she didn't respond. Mira just continued to wipe the variety of wine glasses placed at the sink nearby.

"Um….Mira? Is everything okay?" the blonde asked in worry. The friendly barmaid she knew wouldn't act like this at all. She would have responded either, "Yes it is." Or "You look lively today." But neither came out of her mouth. She didn't even show her one of her signature smiles. Did something happen when she wasn't in the guild yesterday?

She turned around and found out that the usual chatter and cheering in the guild has deceased. Like it never existed at all. What happened to everyone?

She merely had some errands to run with Juvia, but it isn't possible that such a huge thing might happen in the guild in just a day.

She looked back to Mira and she froze. There stood. The once friendly and kind gestured guild mate. Giving her a glare with eyes full of hatred and it looks…..empty. Somehow.

"Leave." Hissed Mira. Her voice filled with pure anger and disgust. Lucy was in a worse condition. She was so shocked that she couldn't say anything. Words of shock tried to come out, but was stuck at her throat. No matter how much she tried.

"I said LEAVE!" she yelled as she turned into her Satan Soul form with a body trembling with rage. Why is she acting like this? What is she doing? What is happening to her? Questions ran through her head. Trying to think of a reasonable reason for wanting to hurt her precious friend.

Hearing her demand for the second time, Lucy ducked her head and left. Trying to hide the fact that tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. Tears fell onto the floor as she ran towards the exit.

The door banged loudly in contact with the door frame, signaling everyone that she had left. Upon seeing and hearing what had happen, no one cared.

No one bothered and they just went on the day like the usual. Only with one difference. With a voice stuck in their minds. Commanding them to do whatever It wants.

* * *

**After 1 Month Time…**

'I have officially gone mad.' She thought. Her usually long silky hair, now sticking up in all directions possible. Indicating how much frustration she had gone through.

Thick eye bags can be seen under her eyes. Turning into as black as bruises.

Eyes. Filled with throbbing red veins. Aching her eyes. Reminding her to put some eye-drops later.

After days and night. The voice keeps coming back. And no matter how long it takes, it will always call her to do things to Lucy. Things….such as

_Hit Her…_

_Punch Her…_

_Choke Her…_

_Kick Her…_

_Stab Her…_

And most of all…

_Kill Her!..._

"ENOUGH!" She screeched as she scrunched her head in anger. "STOP!" She begged as she screamed in frustration. "LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE!" She pleaded once more.

She couldn't handle it anymore.

She just wants it to stop.

Why can't it just leave her be?

By now. Everyone in the guild seemed to be controlled by It. Everyone except her and The Master. Why is that? She doesn't know.

"…_Succumb Into The Darkness…_

_Fall Into A Deep Sleep…_

_Let Me Take Over…_

_You Don't Have To Worry About Anything Anymore…"_

It says eerily as she gave out the sound of an evil laugh.

Yes. A 'SHE'. By now, it's very easy to figure it out as she's been in her head for 1 month…? Or is it 2 months? "UGH she's even ruining my sense of time!" She thought annoyingly.

Inhale. Exhale. She tried to calm herself down. She knows that she can overpower it. She has a strong will. She can stay sane and ignore it.

The one weird thing that she can absolutely not ignore, is how sudden the strength of the voice grew and took over her mind for a few moments. That is whenever she is around. Lucy.

Whenever she 'senses' or sees her. Her mind goes hay-wire and couldn't keep her sanity intact. But when her mind is taken over, she can still see some images and scenes. But they will all be in a haze… Making it hard to pin-point out who is who.

But whenever the blonde-haired blur, leave. She will snap out of the trance and continued on. Or at least that was what's suppose to happen.

Nowadays, people don't wake up from the trances anymore. It just controls them. It was easy to figure out for her. If you tried looking deep into their eyes, the usual Hope, Dream, and Happiness that can be spotted deep in their eyes. Are gone. Replaced by nothing but the want to seek vengeance.

She tried telling the Master.

But the moment she was to, the words can't form and nothing will come out. Like her voice was gone in an instant. Whoever is controlling them, they even made sure to prevent them from telling the others.

What fucking evil geniuses.

"_Why thank you." _It thanked as it gave her a laugh.

"Do you mind going away?" Mira asked, apparently starting to feel annoyed by it's presence.

"_Why can't you just fall asleep and let me take over?" It askes eerily._

"I will never let you control my body." She hissed. But just then, she felt a sharp pain being emitted from the top of her head and a loud ringing noise can be heard as she slowly fell onto the ground, her sense of vision slowly turning dark. A very soft apology can be heard as she slowly drift into a deep sleep. Thus, allowing it to take over her body.

* * *

**THE PRESENT**

Time, being the fucking bitch, continued to drag slowly as hours turn into days, days into weeks and so on. Until it has been three months since the trio's departure and the guild have been silent since.

The tension of the guild grew drastically as more days pass and reminding them day after day of what they had done.

The usual chatter stopped.

The laughter stopped.

The daily arguments and fights also ended. Ever since they left.

Questions such as, 'How are they doing right now?' and 'Where are they?' can be often thought by the guild members.

Everyone couldn't remember what they had done last month, last week, even this morning. Each and everyone's mind is still very blur. No matter how much they struggled to remember, it felt like there's something forcing them to forget and dive into a deep hazy dream. But this time, the force grew weaker which made it easier for everyone to just ignore it.

They all spent their time in the guild just by sulking and moping. But even so, most of them still had that tiny bit of hope left. That they will return to the guild and everything will return to normal again.

Occasional glances at the entrance, can be found if you pay close attention. Like how most of the people sat on seats that are placed across the entrance just to get a better view at it. How the current standing position of the barmaid is different from usual, such as washing dishes while facing the entrance. How they even installed a chime on the door just to signal everyone if someone entered.

But she couldn't blame them, it's the false hope they have that kept them sane. Everyone blame themselves for what happened. They kept trying to remember why they did what they did. But sadly, they couldn't figure it out.

They knew how naïve it was to keep their hopes up. Especially after what they did to her, they still had the nerve to. How despicable of them, they thought.

Their departure stabbed a hole in everyone's heart.

Her heart ached at the thought. Night after night, the memories will come flooding back, reminding her of what she had done.

* * *

**FLASHBACK – A MONTH BEFORE LUCY LEFT.**

Mirajane's POV

Laughter and bellowing filled the guild. " Oh Mavis, Do you know how annoying it is that all the problems that happened in the guild is all because of Lucy? She didn't even apologize for being a f**king burden all the time." Lisanna shouted.

"Tell me about it. That bitch just wants to be in the center of attraction. Hell. She actually thinks she's hot. WHICH SHE'S NOT!" Gajeel added while laughing.

And with that, everyone agreed by shouting "TRUE THAT!"

"SHE SHOULD JUST LEAVE THE GOD DAMN GUILD"

"WE DON'T HAVE THE TIME TO DEAL WITH ALL HER BULLSHIT!"

Just then, Lucy entered the guild with her head facing the floor. "Speak of the Devil." Lisanna smirked as snickers can be heard from everyone in the guild.

Lucy was about to head towards her usual spot by the corner of the guild until Lisanna, accompanied by Cana, Elfman and Gajeel stood in her way. She tried going pass them by going through the other way, but seems like it's blocked too.

She sighed, "What are you doing?" The tone of her voice already indicated on how annoyed she feels already. Which only made everyone feel happier by the minute.

"Just trying to give you a warm greeting." Lisanna smiled sickeningly, well she motioned Gajeel to move forward.

Gajeel smirked and started heading towards Lucy. The crackling sound of his knuckles echoed throughout the room, adding more effects to intimate the blonde.

Lucy, out of instinct, started to back-up. She kept backing-up until her back hit something, she turned her head and saw the one who prevented her from leaving.

Me.

I pulled her hair forcefully and smiled as I heard her screech of pain. "Why hello Lucy. Fine morning isn't it?" The only response Lucy gave is a whimper.

Upon seeing this, everyone laughed loudly at the sight. "I asked you a question. You should be ANSWERING ME!" I growled, then I gave her hair one more painful tug before releasing it, to punch her square on the stomach.

She fell onto the ground, with this everyone came forward and started kicking her senselessly.

No one stopped, in fact, they start to laugh maniacally as Lucy begged them to stop.

After a few minutes, Lucy lost conscious so everyone stopped. Since it isn't fun if you can't hear the screeching pain of the prey.

Everyone just left Lucy laying on the floor, with a few broken bones and blood spilled everywhere.

It was only because Makarov returned from the councilor just in time to bring her to the nearest hospital.

If the Master had come later, it would've been a death sentence for Lucy.

When Master Makarov came back from the hospital, he was so furious and demanded to know who the culprits are. But of course no one dared to admit the truth.

Seeing this happened, Master Makarov wouldn't dare to leave the guild ever again whenever Lucy is present.

**END OF FLASH BACK.**

* * *

A lump started to form in her throat. Tears started to blur her vision. Her hands starting to tremble as the feeling of dread filled up her heart. Threatening her puke it all out. Oh Mavis….what had she done?

But if anyone took it the hardest, it would have been the team. After all, they were the people that are the closest to her…

Gray's habit of stripping stopped and he even stopped picking fights with Natsu. She didn't even hear an insult from him for a long time. And when he arrives at the guild, he would just sit beside the window and stare at the sky.

He will often look in many directions. To see if the blue haired stalker is still around. But as expected. She's not. Sometimes, she would even catch him silently crying to himself….

Erza…she stopped buying desserts from the bar. Even her favorite Strawberry Shortcake. When Mira walked by her room the other day, she heard quite loud noises coming from Erza's room.

She gotten curious so she peered into the room through, the slight ajar door. What she saw was heart wrenching. Erza. Throwing her furniture onto the ground. Flipping tables and chairs. Screaming in frustration.

Tears can be seen slithering down from her red watery eyes, framing her jawline. Hushed apologies are heard coming from the trembling red head.

Wendy. Mira can swear that it has been a long time since she last smiled. Same goes to everyone in the guild. From what Carla said, Every night she would cry herself to sleep. Layers of eye bags can seen under her eyes as proof. But the worst problem is that….she doesn't speak to anyone else but Carla anymore. Other than Carla, she will only communicate with her only when it is absolutely necessary. She turned anti-social. She hardly ever show any expression anymore.

And finally….Natsu. No one knows where he had gone to ever since Lucy and the others left. Even Lisanna, Who always follows him around like a lost puppy, doesn't know where he is.

Lisanna. Mira's long lost sister. She loves her as much as she loves her younger brother, Elfman. Her love for her never left even after two years of grief.

But even as she loves her. She can't help but think that Lisanna is acting very suspicious. She know her the longest. So she will know when her expressions are either fake or not. And she can guarantee that, the cry she did when they were reading Lucy's letter, was not real at all.

Mira gasped as she realized… She is acting…!

* * *

**If you have noticed, Yes. I did change my method of writing. Well...a bit. I hope you liked it and I hope you didn't find it very confusing :(. But if you do, I can help explaining whatever parts you don't understand. You can PM me if you want. I also hope there aren't any spelling errors. If there is, tell me kay? **

**You guys have no idea how many times did i rewrite each sentence XD. Heck, there's suppose to be 4 different forms of this chapter but in the end I tried adding them all up and it came out quite good...I think.**

**Grimreapersgolor1: **Yes, I am XD. This is what happens to all fanfiction writers at some point. But they don't slack off as much as I do :P HAHA. Thank you for loving it and I am grateful for your support.

**NightingGale189: **Really? Wow. Guess that's what I get for being too forgetful XD. Hm... I think it's about time for me to continue watching the rest of the new Fairy Tail episodes :D I haven't even watch like...more than 20 of them!

**Barnowl10: **Thanks for liking my story XD! And the updating part...uh...I'm working on it ^-^"

**Mystery Guest: **Here ya go! XD

**cece-kun: **Haha don't worry you didn't spoil anything for me n_n. And thanks! I'll try to keep up the good work.

**LunarLuvsU: **I'll 'try' to update soon in the future. I'm terribly sorry that there's no Lalu in this chapter for you. I just wanted to show how shameful the guild members felt. And don't worry about Juvia being a third wheel ;) she's gonna get a man for herself soon XD Yippie!

**Sora Aoi 99: **HAHA I KNOW RIGHT! I couldn't stop fangirling myself! ^-^

**Mun kuro tenshi: **I am gonna keep writing don't worry :D. Tbh, I love Laxus' soft side too. But i kinda noticed he's kinda OC so I'm trying to change that in the next chapter. And yes. Lisanna is a bitch. :( But I can't really blame her, I was the one who made her this way :D

**HitsukarinLover29: **Really?! You actually like it? XD Thank you! I hope I can keep it up because sometimes, my writing sucks :D

**kurahieiritr JIO: **Thanks for the compliment *bows down politely*. I wonder what will happen~ *grin*

**Blessed Unrest: **HAHAHA Really? Well thanks for letting me know. I was actually freaking out when I thought he really didn't have motion sickness.

**kary: **I'll try kary...I'll try ^-^"

**Btw guys, how do I find a Beta Reader? I'm having troubles looking for one. If you know one, tell me okay? XD**

**Tell me all about how great or how horrible it was in the Reviews! Flames are mostly likely welcomed and ideas are too, of course. You can ask any questions, and I'll try to answer them for you.**

**And again, Hope you liked it and I'll see you again. In the next chapter. Byeee!**

**XxEnErGeTiCxX going offline. ( Or mostly looking for food for her stomach :D HAHA )**


End file.
